


Secret Revealed

by Sarcasmcat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: Bilbo finds out something interesting as the Company travels to Erebor.





	Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the same universe as some of the short stories in my work, Tales. There is a slight chance this might eventually get expanded, but that day, if ever is far in the future. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time it happens Bilbo thinks he must be crazy. He’d woken up earlier in the evening, shivering, his bedroll not suited for the cold climates they’ve been travelling through. Falling asleep again had been a task, his teeth chattering against the cold, surrounded by the snoring Dwarves. When he wakes up the second time he’s warm, soft fur against his cheek. 

He’s never been one to look a gift pony in the mouth and he rubs his cheek against the fur before falling back asleep. The next morning he wakes up feeling better than he has in days and he chances a quick glance at Thorin, the fur of his coat pale against the fall of his hair. He shakes his head with a wry grin, knowing he imagined it all. There’s no reason Thorin would share his coat. 

The second time he wakes up enough to tangle his fingers in fur and press closer before falling asleep again and he’s fairly sure he imagines the low rumble that echoes through his body.

It’s the third time though that everything goes to pot. He’s not sure what wakes him because up to this point he’s slept through the watch changes since Thorin has never appointed him one, which is fine. He might be without his handkerchiefs and enough food but he’ll have enough sleep. But something tugs him from sleep and he rolls over to see what it is. And finds himself face to chest with a massive feline, dark fur scattered with silver.

Bilbo yelps and jerks free of his blankets, scrambling to his feet as he backs away from the creature. It watches him, tail flicking against the ground but doesn’t move. Bilbo looks around to where all the Dwarves are watching him from their bedrolls, none of them reaching for weapons as though they’re used to waking up with a massive feline in their midst.

Bofur grins. “Bilbo?”

Jabbing a finger at the great beast Bilbo tries to find his words. “What-how, what is going on?”

Dwalin’s smile is bright in the flickering light. “You offended by Thorin’s presence lad?”

Bilbo shakes his head because there is no way this massive thing is Thorin. There would have been some sign, something and they’re just messing with him. “I-no. That isn’t Thorin.”

The beast in question yawns, revealing massive canines before looking at him with blue eyes that look impossibly bright against the dark fur. There’s an intelligence to those eyes, something that isn’t animal and Bilbo’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Lads.” 

He turns at the sound of Balin’s voice and watches as Fíli and Kíli slip from their joined bedrolls. They both grin at him as they strip down and suddenly they’re gone, in their place two felines, one tawny gold, the other sleek sable, neither as big as the beast next to his bedroll but impressive none the less.

Bilbo’s legs give out and he collapses back into the bedroll, gaze darting between the cat next to him and the two where Fíli and Kíli had been. “What-how?”

Balin smiles sympathetically as Bofur works to stoke the fire. “All of the line of Durin have the ability. It was granted to them long ago, when our kind first encountered the Orcs and the foul Wargs they ride. The Wargs decimated our foot soldiers, but when faced by Durin, in the form of a massive cat, the Wargs were chased off. Ever since then, the blessing has passed down through his line, to those who hold the throne.” He inclines his head. “You’re the first non-Dwarf to know of this, and we ask you keep it a secret.”

“Of course.” He isn’t entirely sure anyone would actually believe him anyway.

Fíli pads over to him and butts him in the chest. Bilbo can’t help his smile and he buries his fingers in the soft gold fur around his neck. Kíli joins him, jostling his shoulder and if it wasn’t for the grip he has on Fíli’s ruff he would topple into Thorin.

A low growl sends Fíli and Kíli romping back to their beds where they curl up on the top, back to back with their tails over their noses. Bilbo turns to look at Thorin who is gazing at him, ears pricked forward, and he knows when to take a hint.

Bilbo slides back into his bedroll and rolls to face Thorin. Feeling suddenly bold he rests his hand on Thorin’s side, fingers curling into the soft, thick fur, and he falls asleep like that.

\------

The next morning Bilbo is almost convinced what happened last night was a weird dream. He knows Dwarfs are secretive and little was known about their culture, but he refused to believe knowledge of their shape-shifting abilities hadn’t made it out to the other people of Middle Earth.

Sitting up he glances to where he thought Thorin was the night before but there is no sign of him, short of his bedroll, tightly rolled and ready to go on his pony. He shakes his head and stands, rolling his shoulders to remove some of the tension from his shoulders.

Around him the Dwarves are at work, Ori, Nori and Dori working to saddle the ponies while Bofur is helping his brother make breakfast, the only warm meal they’ll have until they stop for the night. Thorin is standing at the side of the clearing with Dwalin, talking and Bilbo can’t help but stare. It seems impossible Thorin and his nephews can change into giant cats but in the light of day, Thorin’s hair is a perfect match to the fur of the creature from the night before. 

Bofur hands him a bowl, breaking him from his thoughts and he smiles. “Thank you.”

Grinning Bofur hands him one of the hard biscuits. “No problem, but don’ take too long with breakfast. Thorin is anxious to get goin’.”

Bilbo eats mechanically, still trying to decide if last night happened. It seems unlikely Thorin would be so cavalier about a family secret and he’s certain last night was a very weird dream. Bofur has been making some odd things for dinner and some of them have been leaving him a little unsettled at night.

Once he’s done he takes his bowl back to Bofur who quickly cleans it out before packing it away with all the others. As he turns away Ori arrives with his pony and Bilbo takes the reins, scratching at the brown jaw as the pony nuzzles at his shoulder. 

He gets one foot in the stirrup and has a hand on the front when someone comes up behind him and meows. Jumping he falls backward, nearly hitting the ground before strong hands catch his shoulders. Looking up reveals Fíli standing over him, laughing.

Fíli helps him upright, hands sweeping over his jacket. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“Fíli.”

Jumping he turns to find Thorin behind him, frowning slightly. “I believe you have somewhere else to be.”

Chin falling to his chest Fíli glances at Thorin. “Yes sir.” Stepping away from Bilbo, he slants a look at him. “Sorry again.”

Bilbo smiles slightly. “It’s okay.”

Thorin looks at Bilbo for a moment before inclining his head. “Master Baggins. I suggest you get mounted. We will be heading out as soon as they finish packing.”

“Of course.”

Within moments they’re back on the trail and all thoughts of the night before are gone as Bilbo focuses on trying to stay on the pony. 

\-----

Bilbo tugs his coat closer and hunches his shoulders, scooting closer to the fire. The low temperature doesn’t seem to be bothering the Dwarves, as they’re all chatting and laughing. He shivers and wishes he was back home at Bag End. His hole was never cold, even in the depths of winter. 

As soon as he thinks it won’t seem weird Bilbo heads for his bedroll. He slides into it and draws it up to cover his ears. It seems impossible to think it’s colder than it’s been the last few nights but he’s so cold his teeth are chattering and his toes are a little numb. Squeezing his eyes closed he listens to the low rumble of voices and the sounds of the ponies shuffling in their enclosure. 

He drifts off to the feeling of fur brushing against his cheek.

\-----

When he wakes some indeterminate time later the moon is obscured. Sitting up Bilbo glances around. The fire is smoldering and the company are all asleep, various lumps on the ground around him. He partially turns and is unsurprised to find Thorin next to him, head resting on his paws. Bilbo smiles. “I suppose this is all the proof I need.”

Thorin raises his head, one ear flicking back and forth.

Bilbo can’t resist and he reaches out, fingers sinking into the dark fur between Thorin’s ears. He scratches, smiling at the way Thorin’s eyes drift half closed. He scratches for a few more seconds before pulling away and climbing to his feet.

He heads for the trees where they dug the latrine, smiling, his pulse loud in his ears. He isn’t sure what possessed him to be so familiar with Thorin, but he would do it again in a second.


End file.
